codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Intrusion: English Subtitles
Intrusion is the fourteenth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the one-hundred-and-ninth episode of Code Lyoko. Subtitles 0:00:50 *Jeremy: This is impossible, I can't find anything! *Aelita: Same here! *Jeremy: I just don't understand this! There's no data about him after June 25th, 2003! It's like he just disappeared! How is that possible?! *Aelita: A guy like Tyron, who has been my father's assistant for years, he must have left some traces! But why this date: June 25th, 2003? *Jeremy: Maybe that was the day he argued with your father! Anyway, we absolutely need to locate his lab, if we want to destroy his supercomputer! *Aelita: Jeremy, I'm getting pretty tired, and it's almost midnight! *Jeremy: Okay, enough for tonight then! I really do not want to think about Tyron all night long anyway! But tomorrow we'll need to go back to the Cortex! 0:01:39 *Yumi: Don't forget: the opperation "Earth Hour" is next Saturday at 8 O'clock! We're counting on you for one hour in the dark for the planet! *Student helping Yumi: By the way, I forgot to tell you, your essay was awsome! You're really talented, you know! Don't forget, next Saturday! By the way, didn't you say that Ulrich would help us? *Yumi: That's right! He was supposed to! *Student helping Yumi: Great! You can trust your buddy! *Yumi: Yeah. Sure... *Jeremy: Last night I was working on a small program! It's a new sneaking program that you need to inject into the Cortex's interface! *William: 110! That's the grade she got for her essay! The teacher even read it in front of the whole class! *Odd: 110?! I thought grades in French class never went above 85! I really need to take a look at this masterpiece! *Yumi: Well, it was nothing exceptional, as you all know... It's just an essay! *Odd: Nothing exceptional? Let's find out! *Yumi: Odd! Odd, I'm warning you, if you do this... *Odd: So... "Mia couldn't believe her eyes! Eric, her long-time friend, her soul mate, who was so deep and sensitive, suddenly unveiled another face!" An immature, stubborn being, who, above all, doesn't pay any close attention to others." *Yumi: You idiot! *Odd: What?! I was just reading your essay! That's a pity, I wish I knew the end of the story... *William: It's kind of interesting. Because of his foolish behavior, the guy ends up breaking their friendship! *Odd: Not cool... *Jeremy: Sorry to interrupt, but we have a mission to do! *Odd: You're too serious! Okay, let's get going then! 0:03:25 *Ulrich: Hey! The guy in your story, that's me, right? "Immature, stubborn, doesn't pay any close attention to others..." Is that how you see me?! *Yumi: Your imagining things... It's just an essay, that's all! *Ulrich: Yeah, sure. Don't take me for a fool! And it was read in front of everyone...! *Yumi: Look, Ulrich, we'll discuss this later if you want, but for now let's go to the lab! *Ulrich: I'm not coming! *Yumi: What?! *Ulrich: I'm not coming! I need to be alone for a while! At least I've always been honest with you, Yumi. I think we should stop seeing each other. It will be better that way. 0:04:12 *Jeremy: So, everyone knows about the mission? *William: Yes, Jeremy, we got it! You've told us this thousands of times already! *Aelita will inject the lure into the interface, which will raise the alarm! *Aelita: Then all the Ninjas will turn up and we'll take care of them... Odd: And meanwhile Aelita will inject the sneaking program! Okay?! *Jeremy: Very good! you would have got the perfect grade if you hadn't been so insolent! *Aelita: Ulrich is not with you? *Yumi: No, he wouldn't come. *Odd: What?! *Jeremy: What's going on?! *Yumi: Look, I'd rather not talk about it! Shall we go?! *Jeremy: Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Aelita. I'll launch the virtualization! *Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Vurtualization! *Odd: So, Yumi, what's the problem? *Yumi: Ask your pal! *William: Did I miss something? *Odd: No, nothing. I guess we'll have a lot of fun today. 0:06:13 *Ulrich's cell phone: This is Ulrich's voicemail. Please leave a message after the beep. *Jeremy: Ulrich, this is Jeremy. What's going on? Please call me back. 0:06:39 *Yumi (mental echo): "At least I've always been honest with you, Yumi. I think we should stop seeing each other. It will be better that way." 0:07:54 *Jeremy: Okay, I'll start the disembarking process. Transfer. *Aelita: If you need to talk, I'm here, okay? *Odd: Ulrich didn't come and Yumi pulls a face... Jeremy for the next mission, please add a party or something. 0:08:35 *Odd: Yumi, you'll need to settle things down with Ulrich! This has consequences on the whole group and they're not good! *Yumi: Thanks a lot for you support, Odd! *Odd: What did I say?! *William: Wow! Really impressive! Will you teach me that someday? *Odd: I don't know about you, but seeing this place so quiet always gives me a strange feeling! *William: It's always calm before the storm! *Aelita: Ready? Let's go! *Odd: The reception committee for the Ninjas is ready! *Aelita: Okay, I'll insert the fake key! *Jeremy: Go ahead Aelita, inject the sneaking program! *Aelita: Got it, Jeremy! *Jeremy: Great! It worked! The program hasn't been detected! You have to hold on until it finds the location! Don't drop your guard, Yumi! Focus, Yumi! You're taking a lot of damage! *Odd: Yahoo! My first Ninja! *Yumi: Jeremy, devirtualize me! *Jeremy: What?! *Yumi: Devirtualize me! *Jeremy: No way, you have to protect Aelita. What the heck are you doing, Yumi? I can't believe you just did that! It can't be... *William: Bring it on, I'm all revived up! Yes! We can beat them! *Odd: Yes! Another one! *William: Please go ahead, pal. *Odd: Job's done! *William: We're definitely great! *Jeremy: Yeah, but that's strange. Usually they're stonger than that! *William: Hey, can't you at least give us some kudos? *Odd: That's right, they're not weaker, we're stronger, that's all! *Aelita: Jeremy, the walls are starting to move! Did your program find anything? It's geting urgent! *Jeremy: Alright, it found the location! You can come back! *Aelita: Let's go! *Aelita: Jeremy, any news about what happened with Yumi? *Jeremy: No! She left immediately after getting out of the scanner! *Odd: She's acting kind of strange today! *William: Wait, are you kidding me? Ulrich was the one who let us down! *Yumi: Hey, have you seen Ulrich? *Female Student: Ulrich Stern? *Yumi: Yes! *Female Student: Umm... I think he is in his room. *Yumi: Okay, thanks. *Jeremy: Wait, there's something strange happening you guys! Do you mind going back and checking it out?! *Odd: Okay Jeremy, just give us the coordinates and we'll take a look! *Jeremy: 77 degrees to the South. *Odd: Here we go! *Jeremy: What?! *Odd: Jeremy, are you sure? I can't see anything on my scanner! *Jeremy: I don't get it, I lost the signal... *Odd: Uhh... Are you sure your computer is working right? It might be time to buy another one! *Jeremy: Very funny, Odd! Really! 0:14:22 *Yumi: Ulrich! Let me in, I know you're in there. Please, open the door. Do you know what? Yes, it was you in the story! You wanted me to tell you, I did. Are you happy now? Come on, Ulrich, please let me in. 0:15:08 *Jeremy: Alright, I'll start the transfer! *Aelita: Engine: activated! *Jeremy: It is time to get started on the serious matter! Finally I'll find out where you are, Tyron! Okay, it's encrypted! Does he really think his encryption is going to stop me? I can crack any code! Here we go...! *Odd: Jeremy, can you devirtualize me? *Aelita: Odd, you're not funny! *Odd: What?! If I get devirtualized now, I'll be back sooner and I won't miss my favorite show! Don't I also have the right to act in my own interest? And, if we all act like Yumi, then soon we'll no longer be a group! *William: I totally agree! 0:16:25 *Ulrich: So, this is how you truly see me? *Yumi: You're incredible. After all the positive things I wrote about you, your depth, your sensitivity, you only noticed the negative ones. *Ulrich: Great! You should add "negative" to your list. *Yumi: You really should grow up a bit, Ulrich! *Ulrich: Wait, after all you did to me today, I don't even understand how I can keep talking to you! *Yumi: I told you the truth, which is never easy to hear, but it's the truth. And I'm the one who should be angry, I waited for you all morning with the flyers! *Ulrich: Oh.... the flyers... *Yumi: Yeah, the flyers! It's always like that: you're never there when I need you! Not to mention how touchy you are. All I did when I was in the Cortex was think about you. I even got devirtualized on purpose, just so I could see you! I was so stupid. *Ulrich: Wait! You should add "clumsy" to your list. I'm so sorry, Yumi. I know I wasn't up to it. I should have been there for you with the flyers, and I should have been there for... many things. You're right. I feel so ashamed. I really don't want to lose you. You're the person that matter the most to me... And I promise to make a better effort. *Yumi: You're also the person that matters the most to me. *Jeremy: Yes! June 25th, 2003! That's the day Tyron disappeared! Obviously he didn't make any effort. You never choose a date, Tyron, that is the very basics of encryption! What the heck is that...?! *Aelita: Jeremy, we just arrived, can you transfer us? *Jeremy: Er... Yes. Sure. *Aelita: Jeremy, is everything alright? *Jeremy: Yeah, I just have a problem with the encrypted data. But I'll transfer you right now! Huh? There's something on the Skid! Shoot! *Odd: I can't believe it! *Aelita: Jeremy, it's a Ninja! *William: Oh no, it can't be! *Odd: Get ready to follow your friends! Nooooo! *Jeremy: We have been tricked! That's why they were so easy to beat in the Cortex! Come on! Pick up, please... *Ulrich: Yes Jeremy, I'm sorry, I... *Jeremy: You'll tell me about that later, we have an emergency right now! A Ninja hitched a ride and entered sector 5! *Ulrich: A Ninja?! *Jeremy: You've got to come as soon as possible! *Ulrich: Okay, Jeremy! Alright, I'm coming! *Jeremy: William, you need to hold on! Reinforcements are coming in the form of Ulrich! *William: Now it's between you and me! I see! You're not easily impressed, eh? Jeremy, he's heading to the elevator! *Jeremy: You must prevent him from accessing the core of Lyoko! He cannot access our data! *William: Hey, you won't get rid of me that easily! I don't know if someone ever told you this, but you really have a bad mug! I won't be able to hold him much longer! He's way too strong! *Jeremy: Virtualization! *Ulrich: William! *Jeremy: Ulrich, you have to eliminate him! You're our last chance! *Ulrich: You really don't have much luck! Today I'm in a very bad mood! Triplicate! You missed! *Odd: Yes! *Jeremy: He got him! Well done, Ulrich! *Yumi: There's something I don't get, Jeremy! Why couldn't your scan detect him? *Jeremy: He probably had some force field that made him invisible! But I guess some electromagnetic interference is what covered him! *William: Yeah! You did great, pal! *Odd: You saved the day! You're always there when we need you! *Ulrich: Yes. And that's just a start. I'm glad to have the whole team back together again! *Aelita: I totally agree! *Jeremy: We'll need to be much more careful when dealing with Tyron! He almost located us! *Odd: Well it's true we came very close to disaster! But next time, I guess he'll think twice before attacking the Dream Team! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Season 5 Category:English Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Subtitles Category:Intrusion